Though I Was A God
by kaja1234
Summary: Everything can get worse, that's a fact of life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Though I was A God**

**Key**

S.S: Sick Shit (not suitable for the weak-minded or squeamish)

_narration, sometimes italics, you'll be able to tell_

"talking"

thoughts progressing into speech"

'substitute for italics' (in certain places, like emphasising something)

/telepathy/

:scene change: (more for my reference than anything else)

**POV (automatically Author's if left unspecified and in third person omniscient)**

-

Summary: _Everything can get worse, that's a fact of life. _

Ichigo's family was killed by that Hollow on that fateful night. With him already ridden with sorrow over his mother's death some years prior and sinking into a deep depression, he is forced into the world of souls and by a chain of events meets a certain 12th squad captain. The thing is...Kurotsuchi Mayuri isn't exactly the most comforting person in the world.

WARNINGS: Self-mutilation. Angst. Insomnia. Thoughts of suicide and attempted suicide. Eating and mental disorders. Foul language. Possible gore and abuse, not necessarily related to each other. OOCness. **Possible Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, May/Ichi, Undecided.**

A/N: I know, I know, I know. Why're you writing something else? Why haven't you updated CYDU and LITM in forever? I'm sorry, but I'm burnt out on Naruto again, they'll be updated, just not right now. That and I've never written Bleach before so this'll be a good experiment. Characters will be kept in character as much as possible.

-

They told me I was a king

Though I knew I was a god

I chose to leave my fate with thee

Though you forever found it odd

I never bothered to correct them

They knew more than I, suppose

I went in a cloud to sleep

Because who was I to oppose?

_Knaji_

-

**Chapter One: Death Arguing With Strawberry**

::Karakura Town, K.I's house::

_Kurosaki Ichigo was a simple teenager. He went to school and came home to his family every day with a ghost only he could see following behind him, dodged his father's daily attack, nodded with a smile to his little sister Karin, and accepted dinner from his little sister Yuzu before going upstairs to be by himself._

_You would think everything was fine with this family at first glance, but I'm sorry to say you would be quite wrong. _

-

**Ichigo**

I couldn't take it, not today. I couldn't take the delicious smelling food that Yuzu cooked and expected me to eat. I tried to eat it but just the knowledge that I'd be getting the least bit fat stopped me before I could even take more than a few bites. The feel of the rich food sliding down my throat made me want to gag. I couldn't take the constant fights, even though they were the only way to feel alive now. I couldn't let them get a hit, if they got in a hit they wouldn't stop and I'll never let _that_ happen again. I couldn't take Dad's shit anymore, I was lucky to have dodged today, but he'd be back.

He always, always came back.

And he was always, always drunk.

Damn, my fingers itch for it now. I needed to do something, anything to keep my mind off of it, I couldn't put any more on my arm or else or they would start showing. They can't overlap, they have to be neat and evenly spaced. I couldn't empty my stomach because everyone would hear, nevermind that Yuzu took my things.

God, where was Yuzu? I needed to talk to her, now.

"Yuzu!" I call out, hearing her quick footsteps as she runs up the stairs to answer my call.

"Ichi-nii?" her voice asks quietly as she knocks on the door to my room. I hurriedly get up and open it, closing it just as quickly behind her. "Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath, steadying myself as she sits on the bed, wiping her hands on her apron, and I make my way over to my chair. Yuzu was the only person that knew what I did to myself and she was trying to help me overcome it gradually. Just last week I had agreed to give her everything that I could possibly use to harm myself, razor blades, enemas, laxatives and a bunch of other things. She didn't know I'd taken to smoking to give myself something else to do, but she probably would approve of it over my former habits.

"N-no. Yuzu...I...I can't do this. I know you said I could but I can't. My fiingers are itching for it right now. All the shit I have to put up with here and at school isn't worth it. I need it. I know it's an addiction, I know I promised, but please Yuzu, _please _give them back." I plead to her as my breath runs ragged and I push my hands up into my long sleeves to feel the still healing cuts. "I need to be able to feel something. Anything."

I watch dismally as she shakes her head.

"Ichi-nii, it's only been one week. I know you can do this. You just need to eat and keep your mind on other things. Why don't you draw the view from your window? You're good at it and trying to detail so much will keep your mind occupied."

I slowly nod my head after thinking for a bit and she smiles at me, leaving the room with my half eaten food soon after.

Okay, okay, I can do this. Calm down Ichigo.

Kami, I needed a cigarette.

I turn to look out the window and begin quick sketches of the darkening town. I capture an old lady walking her dog and a child chasing his ball down the sidewalk. I focus on their features, getting the old lady's sagging, wrinkled mouth and the spots on the dog's fur and the child's wide eyes as his ball rolls into the open sewer.

It was steadily getting darker. I needed to go to bed.

Yuzu was right, drawing did take my mind off it, if only for a while.

As I got ready for bed, I listened for Dad's footsteps, he always chose this time to come back and get me off-guard. I wasn't disappointed.

"Ishigo..." he slurs, coming into my room without knocking. It was useless to lock the door.

He leans down into my face before lightly kissing my forehead. It was surprising, he'd never done that before, must be really drunk tonight.

"You look sho mush like your mother." he slurs, grabbing hard onto my shoulder.

His breath stank of liquor. Idly I wondered where he hid his stash. Jack Daniel's sounded good right now.

I froze as he slipped his hand underneath my shirt before jerking away.

"No!" I whisper harshly at him, afraid. I didn't care too much when he hit me but he'd never done this before. It reminded me of _them_.

"Shh, Ishigo." he whispers softly into my ear, a sick parody of love, trailing his hand along the inside of my thigh. "Sho mush like your mother."

"Dad, please don't do this! Please! I'm not mom dammit, I'm your son! Your son! MALE!"

Thankfully my plea reaches him before he decides to go any further and he blinks before stumbling from the room. I quickly shut and lock the door before laying facedown on my bed, crying into the pillow.

I couldn't take this...this weak feeling...

I'm so sorry Yuzu.

I take the packet of razors I bought earlier out from between my mattress and sneak into the bathroom, unwrapping one.

I feel so much better as the cool metal slices my skin, reminding me of what I just escaped. The pain felt good. It put me in control of something.

I hated not having control. I needed control, it was the only thing that made me feel like I owned something.

That I could do whatever I wanted to my own body, even though I knew my control could be taken away, like tonight. Like back then.

I wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted to me.

I finish, bandaging my arm over old and fresh cuts before immediately vomiting what little I ate earlier into the toilet at the mere thought of being molested by my _own fucking father_.

I really can't do this....

-

_Now that you understand the situation, if only slightly, then you can understand why Ichigo was so skittish after seeing a short strange woman appear in his room in the middle of the night. Of course, who wouldn't take a baseball bat to an intruder?_

-

"Who are you?" the orange haired boy asks, baseball bat in hand as he prepares to take another whack at the woman.

"Whoa, whoa! S-stop!" she yells, Ichigo backs off slightly but doesn't put down the bat. "You can see me...I mean...you can touch me?"

_He looks so much like Kaien._

Ichigo gives a snort of derision and nods his head, poking a finger around in his ear.

"Of course I can see you retard, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

_Same foul mouth and temper too._

Isshin comes out of nowhere and attacks the boy.

"Don't make such a ruckus on the second floor!" he booms as Ichigo skitters away slightly before retaliating with his bat to his still drunken father's face.

"S-shut up! What's with our security system?" he asks, stuttering, at his father's questioning look, he continues. "Can't you can't see this samurai-costumed-"

The woman stands, dusting herself off and interrupting him.

_Same cluelessness._

"It is useless. Ordinary men cannot see me." she states, fixing him with a hard gaze as the baseball bat drops from numb fingers. "I am a Shinigami, I come from Soul Society and we hunt down corrupted souls called Hollows."

Isshin makes his way downstairs, wailing like a child over the bump inflicted by the baseball bat while an annoyed Ichigo repeats what the woman just said.

"So you come from a place called Soul Society and you hunt things called Hollows?"

The woman nods as Ichigo jumps up, accidentally jarring the table.

"Psh! As if!" he yells, shocking the black kimono clad woman so hard that she falls back onto her butt.

"You can see ghosts but you don't believe in the existence of Shinigami?!" she asks bewilderedly, looking up at him.

_Maybe he's not entirely like Kaien after all._

"No! I ain't never seen one so I can't believe in it!" he moves to pat her head but pulls his hand back as he realizes that would show his bandaged arm, who knows if the strange woman would ask questions. "Dad couldn't see you so I believe you aren't human, but quit the _Shinigami_ crap, got it, little brat?"

The woman snorts before pointing her hand at him.

"You have spewed nonsense...Bakudo No Ichi: Sai!"

Ichigo's arms snap together behind him, slightly tearing open the fresh cuts he'd made earlier and he screams in pain as he falls to the floor from the slight shock to his system.

"What the fuck-why'd you do that?!"

The woman cackles as she nudges him with her sandaled foot.

"Fufufu...so that you cannot move! This is called a Demon Art and only Shinigami can use it." she replies, not noticing his gradually distressing state as she draws her sword. "Although I look like this, I have been alive for almost ten times longer than yourself and you dare to call me a little brat? Normally I would kill you for such disrespect, be thankful that I cannot... and that I will have to be content with simply sealing your movements, _little brat_!"

She slams the sword hilt down directly next to Ichigo, who has closed his eyes in complete fear, hitting the floating spirit of a man that had followed him home earlier instead.

"B-but I don't want to go to hell...!" the spirit whispers fearfully as a kanji appears on his forehead and blue light begins to engulf him.

"Do not fear. Hell is not where you are headed." she murmurs quietly as he is almost fully gone. "Unlike hell, it is a peaceful place."

Ichigo watches as the ghost disappears before asking where she sent it.

"To Soul Society, it is called Konso. In your language, it would be 'going to heaven'. I don't suppose I have to ask if you believe me now or not, so I will simplify it so that even you can understand."

Ichigo whimpers softly while she explains as he struggles with the invisible bonds on his arms, they just press tighter, drawing forth more blood from his cuts. He refused to grovel to this stranger, even though he couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag with the amount of strength he possessed at the moment, but it hurt so much.

-

**Ichigo**

I wished she'd stop drawing those retarded-looking kiddie pictures and let me go.

"Any questions?" she asks as she finishes her explanation.

"Yeah, if yer hunting Hollows, then why're you still here?"

She looks away from me for a bit, her frustration making itself known as a scowl spreads across her face, before replying.

"That's just it, I've lost its trail."

I suddenly hear a loud roar, but the woman in front of me doesn't react at all.

"Hey! Didn't you hear that huge scream just now?!"

She starts, looking down at me in confusion.

"When did?...I didn't hear any..."

It happens again and I can tell she hears it this time because her head shoots up in shock and surprise.

"You heard the Hollow before me...?" she asks, more to herself than me as I hear a cry from downstairs and she rushes to the door.

"That's Yuzu! Let me go, I have to help her!"

"I'll take care of it! Stay there!"

I shake my head vehemently, anger creasing my features.

"That's my fucking family getting attacked! I need to help them! Release whatever the hell you did! Hurry up damnit!"

She shakes her head, opening the door before freezing again as another roar is heard and stepping out into the hall.

"I-Ichigo-nii-san...you...are you ok?" I hear the voice of my little sister Karin ask as she comes into view in the doorway, crawling on her belly like a snake, blood pouring profusely from a wound on her head and another in her side. "Good, you're not hurt...I was scared....blood suddenly started spewing from Daddy's back...Yuzu and I were taken...by surprise by something huge...and I...I had to...had to warn you. I could see it a little...but Daddy and Yuzu couldn't...I wonder what it is...get away...a'fore it sees you Ichi-nii..."

She lays down real gentle-like in front of the door and closes her eyes slowly, I watch fearfully as an odd chain appears on the floor with another sleeping Karin attached to it and then breaks in two.

The woman shakes her head, gently pressing her sword's hilt to my ghostly little sister's forehead and she disappears like the earlier ghost.

"Karin..."

-

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Ichigo screams, gritting his teeth and straining at the invisible bonds around his arms, uncaring of the blood that's started to pour down his arms and soak through his shirt sleeves.

"Stop! You cannot release that with a human's power! If you force it, your soul will-!" the woman is cut off as Ichigo finally breaks his bindings, picks up the bat and rushes past her down the stairs. "Wait!"

_To break that with a human's power...Black and amber eyes...What exactly is he...?_

Ichigo flies down the stairs, his dead sister's face clearly imprinted in his mind as he hits bottom and sees his father's body crumpled against the wall, a bloody mess pooling underneath him. A quick scan of the room reveals that his soul has also been seperated from his chain.

_God, even after all the shit he did...I never wanted...Yuzu!...I have to save Yuzu...can't let her die! Not Yuzu!_

"Yuzu!" he screams as he bolts out the front door after hearing another roar. He comes face to mask with the largest thing he's ever seen.

-

**Ichigo**

_This...this is a Hollow? I...I can't fight this...I thought it would be like a human...this...this is a monster!_

I look at the monster's hands and see something clutched tightly in it, its so dark that I can barely make it out but then it shifts into the light.

It was Yuzu's legs...the rest was gone, a bloody mush of organs...I didn't see any inkling of her soul around but I could see a bit of chain hanging from the monster's mouth...

That t-thing...it...it...ate...

Yuzu...

Her soul...

Yuzu...

"YUZU!!!!" I scream, tightening my grip on the bat and racing for the Hollow. "You killed her! You killed everyone! Why?! Why?!"

I scream again, lunging for it with the bat. It catches me in the stomach, knocking the wind from my lungs and the bat from the handle. I could swear I felt a rib snap too. I look up and it's about to swing its arm down to crush me, I close my eyes in anticipation, knowing I'm about to die and accepting it.

I hear a sword slicing through flesh and open my eyes to see that strange woman slicing off the monsters arm, Yuzu's mutilated legs falling to the ground. I shudder, going over to them and picknig them up before going inside the house and placing them next to my father's body, I go and retrieve Karin's body and bring it downstairs as well, setting her beside everyone else after closing Dad's eyes.

"I-I hope you get to see mom..." I whisper, trying not to cry. Crying wouldn't do shit except make me look like a pansy. It definitely wouldn't bring them back.

"Boy!" I hear the woman scream as I say a prayer over their bodies and make my way outside to help her but I'm stopped by another scream as I am almost out the door. "No, stay inside! It's after you!"

"After me...? He came here for me?" I hear myself ask, looking through a broken window up at the monster that killed my family. "So does that mean this is my fault? The reason that Dad is dead, the reason that Karin bled to death and Yuzu's soul was eaten?"

"Wait a minute, she is..." the woman starts, looking back at me and distracting herself from the monster, who takes the oppurtunity to knock her aside and into the wall across from my house.

"Shinigami!"

The monster turns toward me and I feel a strange calm wash over me as I step outside into the road. I wanted to be with my family, Soul Society or wherever the fuck they were.

I wanted to see Mom and Yuzu and Karin and even Dad.

"Hey! Bakemono! It's me you want, yeah?" I yell at it, standing right in front of its towering form as the woman crawls out of the rubble. "Then come and get me, ya bastard!"

The monster howls, opening its large mouth and lunging towards me. It's almost directly in front of me when that woman jumps in its path, screaming 'idiot' at me before taking the things teeth to her shoulder, making a deep wound as she slices out one of its teeth and it howls in pain while backing away. She drops to the ground, blood pooling around her.

"Shinigami!"

The woman struggles to push herself up on her hands before shooting a glare at me.

"What the hell are you trying to do, get killed?!"

"Yes actually, so why're you getting in the way?!" I yell back in reply as the Hollow shakes its head and glares at us, preparing to attack again.

"Giving it your soul would accomplish nothing! You would never see them again! Their souls were not eaten, they were simply injured past the point of living, but if you let that Hollow eat your soul, then you will never see them or anything else ever again! Your sister's soul is safe!" the woman spits out at me before holding out her sword to me. "Now do you want to live or not?"

I start to breathe quickly before shaking my head but nodding as well. I didn't want to live but I did. It made sense at the moment.

"Then stab yourself in the heart with my Zanpaktuo and I shall temporarily transfer half my powers to you." she pauses before continuing on. "I cannot guarantee its success as it has never been done with a human before, but if we do not try, then we will die anyway."

"Just gimme the damn sword, Shinigami." I say, grabbing ahold of it as she smiles.

"I am not Shinigami, my name is Kuchiki Rukia." she states as I thrust the sword into my heart.

"An I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." I reply as a bright light and overwhelming pain engulfs me.

The last thing I remember is a strange itching in my eyes and killing the Hollow.

-

It was morning, I could hear a bird chirping on my windowsill as I came back into the realm of consciousness. I roll over and everything hits me at once, I grab my trash can and retch into it, but there's nothing in my stomach to come up, there never is now, so I spend a few minutes dry heaving.

Nothing left but her legs...

Karin bleeding on my hall floor...

Dad bleeding...I didn't want...die...even though he beat me...oh Kami...

I dry heave into the trash can again before sucking in a breath and burying my face back into my pillow. I didn't even remember coming up to bed last night, that woman must've done something.

Kami, please tell me it was just a dream. I'll go downstairs and everyone'll be alive and Yuzu will smile and reassure me when I tell her I had a horrible nightmare. Karin'll shake her head and Dad'll try to attack me and everything will be normal.

"Yeah, yeah, everything'll be fine." I tell myself as I make my way to the door and down the stairs. "They aren't dead, no, just sleeping."

I crouch down next to Karin.

"It's time to wake up Karin-chan, Yuzu's gonna be mad if you don't get up soon." I shake her gently, but she doesn't stir. "Come on Karin-chan, we'll be late to school."

She still doesn't stir.

"Karin-chan?"

-

**Rukia**

Maybe it was because he was not looking hard enough. Maybe I was too well hidden, but for whatever reason, Kurosaki Ichigo did not see me standing a little ways off in the kitchen as I watched him fuss over his dead family. I had wrapped the girl's legs in a sheet and put a preserving spell over the family so that they would not decay before he had a chance to bury them or say goodbye, but I can see now that it was the wrong course of action, allowed to go any further and he would descend into madness.

"Kurosaki-kun, they are dead. She is never going to awaken again, would you...would you like some help burying them?" I ask tentatively, stepping into the living room towards him. His head snaps up as he hears my voice and I watch anger form on his features before I realize this will not be as easy as it should be.

"No! They aren't dead! They ain't dead dammit, so just shut up an' go away Shinigami!" he growls at me before turning back to his families' bodies with a sob. I walk over slowly, placing a cautious hand on his shoulder, it felt far too thin. "Why?"

I shake my head in answer when he looks up at me, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the dry appearance of his hair. He had not slept well.

"Come with me Kurosaki-kun, we can have someone bury them-"

"No!" he states forcefully, jerking away from my hand. "No...no I'm gonna bury 'em. This...this is my fault anyway..."

I watch sadly as he gets up to go outside, retrieving a wheelbarrow and a tarp before coming back inside and arranging his family inside the cart, covering them with the tarp.

He goes outside again, placing a shovel on the handles of the wheelbarrow before heading down the street. I did not know where he was going, nevermind the fact that he was carrying dead bodies in broad daylight, but I decided to follow him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

It was my fault he was in this mess now anyway, but it was necessary...for him to be able to drain all of my Shinigami powers and form what looked to be a Hollow mask over his face, even temporarily...was nothing short of astounding for what was supposed to be a human...

That and a potential threat.

I pull the mask from the folds of my robe. It looked sinister with the red and black stripes on one side. I remembered clearly the color of his eyes, same as when he'd broken my seal.

Black and amber.

They wanted to see him in Soul Society.

-

_After not even being able to give his family a proper funeral, Kurosaki Ichigo wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for days, maybe feel that familiar pain in his gut and garner some pleasure from it, but Fate had other plans for him. Seemed he always did._

_-_

"No!" the orange haired teen bites out, his face turning as red as his namesake, trying to move past the diminuitive Shinigami blocking the stairs.

"Ichigo..." Rukia tries again, putting her hands out in a placating manner.

"No dammit, I ain't goin' nowhere with you Shinigami!" Ichigo screams into her face before pushing past her roughly and running up the stairs as quick as he can. Rukia sighs, simply placing her hands together.

"Hakufuku."

Ichigo just barely hits the top of the stairs before he starts to fall, Rukia catching him easily as she begins to open the gate to return to Soul Society.

-

"Kami-sama...." Rukia gasps as she finally sets eyes on Ichigo's gown-clad form. "He's...he's so thin..."

"Hai, Kuchiki-san. He's very malnourished, almost to the point of anorexia, his weight is in the danger zone. It appears he's been doing this for a while, judging by the appearance of his hair and skin. Thankfully we've caught it before he could do further damage to himself. The fresh cuts and bruises on his body show evidence of self-injury and abuse. He will need to be put on constant watch as his heartbeat is erratic and his chemicals are severely imbalanced, I will assign a few people from my division to watch over him in shifts while he heals Kuchiki-san. Do you have anything to add?" Unohana Retsu, the soft-spoken captain of the 4th Division asks as she completes her examination of the slumbering orange-haired teen.

Rukia nods, shifting slightly in her seat as she begins to speak.

"His mental state seemed off to me, even before the attack. It is odd because he switches from vunerable meekness to confident anger in a split second. His speech pattern is off as well. One moment it's Karakura dialect and the next it's Kansai-ben. I did not know what to make of it Unohana-taicho, I thought that perhaps Kurotsuchi-taicho could take a look at him?" **1**

Unohana seems to think for a bit before nodding herself.

"He does have a better understanding of mental processes than myself. I shall ask him Kuchiki-san. Now, you look tired. Go home to your family, rest, I shall give your report to Yamamoto-sama."

"Hai, Unohana-taicho, arigato gozaimasu." Rukia murmurs before bowing slightly at the waist. "Good night."

"Good night Kuchiki-san. Sleep well."

-

_What happened? _

Ichigo ponders to himself as he opens his eyes, looking around from his limited view on the hospital bed. He tries to get up but lacks the strength to do so properly. It's then that he notices he's also cuffed to the bed. "What...the hell?" he croaks out, his mouth dry from sleep.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san." a soft voice murmurs off to his right, he turns his head to see a woman with a long braid going down the front of her body sitting beside his bed. She shifts and suddenly there is a cup with a bendy straw protruding from the top before his lips, he takes a few sips gratefully, sighing as the cool water slips down his throat.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asks tiredly, not bothering to put up much of a fuss. He was too tired, too weak, the ache in his stomach was strong but he wasn't complaining. "Why am I chained down?"

"You're in Soul Society, Kurosaki-san. I am Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th division, which deals with healing. I am your doctor, as it were." she shifts again, filling the cup with more water, which he begins to sip as she gives him a kind look. "You are chained down for your own safety. Do not worry, Kurosaki-san, you are in my care and I will do my best to bring you back to proper health. Do you have any other questions?"

"Hai...my...family..." he begins, trying to fight back the inevitable sadness and bile building in the back of his throat. "Are they...are they here?"

Unohana shakes her head calmly before standing and placing the cup on a table near his bed.

"They are in Rokungai, once you're better I will see if you can have permission to find them, alright Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo nods, not bothering to ask what exactly Rokungai was or how long it would take for him to get better as he was suddenly feeling very tired again. Unohana picks up on this and graces him with a gentle smile as she heads for the door.

"Get some more sleep, Kurosaki-san, I will return to check on you later."

He's asleep again before she can turn off the lights.

-

The next time Kurosaki Ichigo graces the waking world with his presence, it's violently and with more curse words than Unohana Retsu had heard in her long afterlife.

"Let me the fuck outta this bed ya cunt!" he screams at the woman, his black and amber eyes trying desperately to burn a hole into her serene face as he thrashes around on the bed. "Hurry up so I can rip ya a new one!"

"I cannot do that Kurosaki-san." she murmurs quietly before leaving the room again, the cacophony of his anger fading the farther she walks away, noting this incident so that she could report it to Kurotsuchi-taicho. Never had she seen something so Hollow-like in a human. It was all she could do to fully convince Yamamoto that the boy was _not_ a threat, just sick. Quite possibly with MPD.

Ichigo goes on pulling at his bonds and screaming obscenities late into the night, managing to upset some of the more rowdy residents of the hospital and getting screamed at in return.

"Shut up!"

"There's other sick people here, you bastard!"

He just growled and continued to fight his bonds, actually managing to pull one of his hands out of the cuff courtesy of a blood-slicked, rubbed raw wrist.

"Che. 'Bout damn time." he grunts, not even wincing at the pain as he tilts his head. "Oh shut the hell up, ya pansy assed bitch, ya done worse shit on a daily basis to yerself."

He sits up, managing to unlock the other wrist with the use of the straw in the cup by his bedside, taking a gulp of the cold water and dumping the rest over his head to rinse off the sweat from his struggling. He spies the plate of food left beside his bed and scoffs. How was he supposed to feed himself when he was chained down?

Eh, it was still warm and he was hungry.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm messin' up yer 'calorie count', that's what ya get for doing this shit in the first place. Don't see why ya ain't eatin' no way, pretty damn good food for some hospital shit." he murmurs to himself in-between small bites, no point in making himself sick by downing it in big bites.

A knock at the door startles him from his meal and a head pokes itself quietly through as the owner says his name tentatively.

"Kurosaki-san...Oh, you're awake!" the person murmurs, more to themselves than to him, he noticed as they came over to him. Odd-colored eyes followed him as he refilled the glass of water next to the bed and took a seat in the chair. "I was just coming back to wake you up but I see you've already taken the initiative, and you're feeding yourself, that's wonderful! Oh...your wrist, may I?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, wordlessly relinquishing his arm to the young medic as he continues to eat with his other, before immediately pulling back at the sheer amount of pain as his wrist is sterilized.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck was that fer ya prick?!" the orange haired boy hisses, shaking his arm up and down as though that'll stop the pain. "Damn it!"

"I apologize Kurosaki-san, I should've warned you of the possible pain before I tried to-" the medic starts, still pulling out bandages and ointments.

"Che." Ichigo spits out, cutting him off and handing him his arm again. "Don't throw my words back at me ya asshole."

"I didn't-"

"I ain't talkin' to_ ya_, but shut up anyway."

"Okay..."

The medic busies himself with bandaging Ichigo's arm before he's startled again.

"And I told ya I don't give a shit dammit! What part of that didn't ya understand the first time I said it?!" Ichigo screams to thin air, going silent for a few minutes before jamming another forkful of cold food into his mouth. "Not like he ain't already think ya was crazy, fucking pansy assed bitch, caring 'bout stupid shit like that."

"Ano...Excuse me, Kurosaki-san, but who are you talking to?"

Ichigo narrows a black and amber eye at the boy in front of him as he swallows his food.

"A pansy assed bitch, that's who. Always bitchin' and moanin' about how his life sucks an' how his Mommy died an' how his Daddy tried to-SHUT UP!"

The medic in front of him notices on some level that his eyes have returned to their normal shade of brown, but doesn't say anything in lieu of asking after his health.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-san?" the medic asks as he finishes bandaging the unstable male's wrist. Ichigo nods, not trusting his voice at the moment as his attending doctor nods in reply. "Are you finished with your meal?"

He looks down at the plate in disgust, pushing it away as the medic boy nods again.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you're eating, here, take these asprin for that wrist and I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes, alright?"

At Ichigo's nod, he takes the tray and exits the room.

-

_Of course, he didn't tie him back down or hook him back up to the monitoring equipment, planning to do that once he came back in. And of course, once he returned, Kurosaki Ichigo was nowhere to be found._

________________________

Notes of The Footed Kind

**1. **Karakura dialect and Kansai-ben. Okay, keeping in the fact that this is based somewhere in Japan, Karakura dialect (I'm guessing) is whatever would sound normal to you and Kansai-ben (if you just happen to be southern) is something else that would sound odd coming from someone who lives where you do. So Northerners (New York and whatnot) think Deep South and vice versa. English reading Germans? Think British folks and vice versa. Oh, and significantly more cursing.

______________________

Anaki: Okay, this is one of those spontaneous things that resulted from a whole lot of coffee and too much toast.

RC16: Which is just a fancy way of saying don't kill her for starting something else.

Anaki: Blame the bunnies.

RC17: We're taking suggestions for this particular fic. What didn't you like? What did you like? Please keep in mind that the characters will be slightly OOC.


End file.
